nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond/credits
These are the credits to PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond. A sepia filter can be turned on and off with 1 or 2. Director * Katsuyoshi Irie Planning * Yukinori Torii * Kenji Takahashi * Naoyuki Hirayama * Nobuhiro Seya * Hajime Kuroyanagi * Yasuhiro Ito * Hiromichi Sugiyama * Yoshiharu Tsukada * Norihide Okamura * Miku Majima * Maiko Shindo * Minoru Kawamura * Sayoko Yamamoto * Takeo Yagi * Hirofumi Matsuoka * Hiroshi Igarashi Scenario * Yasuki Watanabe * Misato Kadosawa Script * Kouichi Nomaki * Shu Yamaguchi * Kazuaki Ichinohe * Jun Kuronuma * Yuka Ikeda * Ryo Takano * Masashi Maruyama Programming Direction * Kouichi Watanabe Programming * Yasunori Isari * Hitoshi Matsui * Ageha Jinguu * Koji Morikawa * Tomohiro Takayama * Noriaki Teramoto * Arata Hanashima Graphic Direction * Hiroaki Ito Pokémon Modeling * Kengo Nakahiro * Akiyo Suzuki * Reiko Hirashima * Mitsuru Sakamoto * Yukari Hoshi * Tadashi Abe Pokémon Motions * Masataka Hata * Eri Harata * Suguru Fukaya * Natsumi Inoue * Hiroyuki Takahashi * Tessyu Abe * Midori Ichikawa * Ryuta Inoue * Wataru Goto * Katsuya Shiraishi * Tatsuo Suzuki * Yozo Tadenuma * Takumi Nakamura * Morikazu Nagaro * Kodai Nanba * Masateru Nishiyama * Takumi Matsushita * Tatsuhilo Murai * Hiroyuki Hamada Field Modeling * Shunsuke Uematsu * Yoshinori Numoto * Manabu Daishima * Kazuto Abe * Nozomi Ishii * Tsuguharu Aoki * Yusuke Ueki * Yusuke Namiki * Goichi Watanuki * Sachie Ito * Kumiko Inoue * Yoko Ogawa * Madoka Kanouchi * Takahiro Kawashima * Azusa Kanbe * Satsuki Kuwana * Taeko Suzuki * Akiko Takamura * Tetsiuya Tanabe * Yuma Tanimoto * Takaharu Nagashima * Tetsuro Harada * Masatoshi Matsumoto * Misaki Mori * Ray Yoshizawa * Akie Yoshimura * Kohei Toda * Sosuke Miyaura * Satoshi Matsuura * Natsumi Tashiro * Yusuke Shimada Interface Design * Rie Seki Effects * Hidekazu Nakajima * Muneyuki Tejima * Yu Shimotori Pokémon 3D Modeling Support * Atsuko Ujiie Sound Direction * Ayumu Ito Music * Takuto Kitsuta * Ken-ichi Koyano * SIGERO Sound Effects * Wataru Ishiyama * Kazutaka Yamaguchi Movies * Yasunori Yanagisawa * Hazuki Ago * Kenichi Higeta * Fumie Tomono * Toru Honda * Goro Kaneko * Masahiko Ishii Debug DIGITAL Hearts Co., Ltd. * Jun Ito * Kazushi Ishikawa * Saori Kojima * Rie Hirono * Takeo Nagasawa * Hidehito Morihashi * Tomokazu Hayashi Mario Club Co., Ltd. * Kiyoshi Ishibiki * Ryosuke Yamada * Masato Kise * Shigeo Takada * Keisuke Fukushima * Tomohiro Umeda * Toru Inage * Kenta Nakanishi Development Support * Takafumi Misawa * Joe Naha * Yuma Kato * Takashi Sakuma * Masamichi Anazawa * Masayuki Miura * Ryosuke Hanawa * Kou Ohnuma * Takao Nakano * Kaori Ando Artwork * Sakae Kimura * Kenichi Koga * Hidefumi Ide * Naoyuki Miyashita * Kyoko Yoshida * Yasuko Sugiyama * Kiyomi Itani * Sachiko Nakamichi English-Version Localization * Mitsuyo Matsunaga * Mikiko Ryu * Satomi Honda * Yasuhiro Usui * Seth McMahill * Rie Fujiwara * Joel Simon European-Version Localisation * Miki Ishikawa * Elena Nardo * Kaori Manabe * Makiko Cottrell * Nami Kusumoto * Mitsuyo Matsunaga * Satomi Honda * Noriko Netley English-Version Translation * Sayuri Munday * Tim Hove * Hisato Yamamori German-Version Translation * Daniel Heucher * Michael Ecke French-Version Translation * Guillaume Didier * Cyril Schultz * Pascal Ehret Spanish-Version Translation * Alberto Gracia Castellano * Alejandro Martínez Monge * Enrique Joga Elvira Italian-Version Translation * Marco Sartori * Manuela Suriano * Gill George De Gregorio English-Version Editing * Hollie Beg * Blaise Selby * Kellyn Ballard German-Version Editing * Ralph Lunt * Anja Weinbach French-Version Editing * Bertrand Lecocq * Florian Becquereau Spanish-Version Editing * Esther Sánchez Giráldez * Teresa Cueto Álvarez de Sotomayor Italian-Version Editing * Francesca Gola * Marco Borrelli English-Version Graphic Design * Eric Medalle * Bridget O'Neill * Tina Sourinephoumy European-Version Graphic Design * Eric Medalle * Bridget O'Neill * Tina Sourinephoumy * Hiromi Kimura Voice Recording Supervision * Toshifumi Yoshida * Yasuaki Arai * Michael Ecke * Cyril Schultz English-Version Dubbing * DuArt Film & Video, Inc. German-Version Dubbing * FFF Grupe GmbH French-Version Dubbing * SDI Media Belgium English-Version Voice Acting * Carter Cathcaer * Dan Green * Jason Griffith * Eli James * Emily Jeness * Michele Knotz * Sarah Natochenny * Lisa Ortiz * Bill Rogers * Kayzie Rogers * Alyson Rosenfeld * Sean Schemmel * Erica Schroeder * Eileen Stevens * Marc Thompson * Tom Wayland * Tim Werenko * Scott Williams German-Version Voice Acting * Gerhard Acktun * Jochen Bendel * Farina Brock * Ute Bronder * Jilka Gerhard * Nicola Grupe-Arnoldi * Walter von Hauff * Katharina Iacobescu * Christoph Jablonka * Nina Kaust * Julian Manuel * Tatjana Pokorny * Maren Rainer * Patrick Roche * Claudia Schmidt * Patrick Schröder French-Version Voice Acting * Julie Basecqz * Delphine Chauvier * Frédéric Clou * Jean-Marc Delhausse * Cécile Florin * Michel Hinderyckx * Fabienne Leriaux * Grégory Praet NOE Localisation Management * Andreas Fey * Michaël Hugot NOE Localisation Producer * Jamie Grant NOE Testing Coordinators * Luis Golbano * Silvio Schmelz NOE Quality Assurance Team German * Patrick Thorenz * Hannah Siebert * Matthias Noll * Alexander Tenge * Benedikt Grosser French * Ahmed Bounouar * Laurence Uhlen * Jérôme Petit * Marie-Cécile Dussol * Frédérick Gouard * Florian Richert Spanish * David Gutiérrez Varona * Jesús Gutiérrez * David Higueras * Laura Fernandez * Cristina Araújo Gámir Italian * Edoardo Toniolatti * Emanuele Tonetti * Fabio Brignoli * Sergio Fragomeli * Alessandro Calemme * Daniele Albrito Localization Development * Yoshiharu Tsukuda * Norihide Okamura * Maiko Shindo * Hitoshi Matsui * Rie Seki * Misato Kadosawa * Ayumu Ito * Wataru Ishiyama * Kazutaka Yamaguchi * Jun Ito NOA Product Testing * Masayasu Nakata * Randy Shoemake * Kyle Hudson * Eric M. Bush * Sean Egan * Tomoko Mikami * Thomas Hertzog * Teresa Lillygren * Makiko Szolas * Kathy Huguenard * Vincent Ngo * Jim Holdeman * Patrick Taylor * Joshua Newman * Kindra Timmerwilke Special Thanks * Silicon Studio Corporation * CRI Middleware Co., Ltd. * Rindo Adachi * Hiroshi Iijima * Kenjiro Ito * Mikiko Ohashi * Susumu Fukunaga * Masami Tanaka * Osamu Suzuki * Taku Kawamoto * Nobuhiro Sawabe * Yukari Fukushima * Ryohei Itakura * Yukiko Kanagawa * Nobue Kamikawabata * Gakuji Nomoto * Misuzu Kanayama * Toshiyuki Inoko * Rui Kawaguchi * Kazuyoshi Kojima * Akihito Tamura * Yasunori Suenaga * Shoichi Obora * Yukie Funakubo * Kenji Okubo * Gaku Susai * Kazuhiro Yoshikawa * Yurie Hattori * Megumi Omuro * Ippei Kohara Very Special Thanks * GAME FREAK inc. Original Pokémon Director * Satoshi Tajiri Producer Management * Masato Ishii * Fumiko Sakai Development Producers * Kunimi Kawamura * Hitoshi Yamagami Producers * Hirokazu Tanaka * Hiroyuki Jinnai * Hiroaki Tsuru * Toshio Miyahara Executive Producer * Satoru Iwara * Tsunekazu Ishihara Category:Credits